


368

by ScintillaEVD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flowers, Getting to know, Poetic, based of poems, breaking up, cherry blossom, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScintillaEVD/pseuds/ScintillaEVD





	368

There wasn’t anything is the world that compared to him. The sweet taste of his lips left her mouth. “How did you fall for me Levi?” They were total opposites, in a company where everyone fit together like jigsaws of a puzzle. Hand in hand the pair walked down a flower petal filled staircase of stone. The cherry blossoms had started to bloom. It filled the air with a nice smell, bringing Leah back to her childhood memories. “You were different from the rest. Too different from me. You were what I missed in life.”

“Missed? Why the past tense.” The young man moved his head up to the sky, facing the sun which he shouldn’t have. The blind spot lasted for a few seconds. He shook his head, wiped his eye. “Stupid.” He thought. As the summer signs started to appear clearer, so did the signs of a break up. “I have you now don’t I?” A deep sigh left his mouth. His lungs filled back with air. “But everything comes to an end don’t it?” Leah moved out of the route, the flowers on the side of the road were lovely, more so stuck in her hair. Levi chuckled, still sad. 

“My heart is heavy Leah.” She uttered a ‘why’ as she walked cluelessly back to the path they wandered on. He feared to break the silence after her words. So much had come to this point in life, but by then it would end right? Some things aren’t meant for each other. And Leah and Levi were one of them. “You don’t love me. Not half as much as I love you.” Once again the young woman stopped, she fell behind as Levi kept on with his pace. “That’s not true Levi!” Back to him she ran, with the pretty flowers in her long blonde hair. 

They were met with a soft breeze of cold air. “You sure look pretty Leah.” “Levi don’t do this.” There’s no bother to hide it anymore. The tall man next to her felt too heavy with all the thoughts he carried. “I’m not enough, I know it. So let me go. It hurts to be half-loved.” Sigh, sigh, sigh. “I confess, the flowers in my hair means nothing walking here with you. Like they’d be the meaning of our love. Plucked fresh from the ground. Growing too fast. Fell out of love. Don’t you think?” It would only mean one thing to her, more memories. That’s why no heartache was felt hearing the words. Time is a concept no one attracts, but it ended for them. Nothing more mattered.


End file.
